


Regina as the Dark One

by bnonbf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnonbf/pseuds/bnonbf
Summary: Does anyone remember the story where Regina takes out her heart. She pulls out Mr. Gold’s heart in front of Belle and he admits to choosing power over Belle every time. After that, she kills Gold and becomes the dark one. She ends up going with the Charmings and Emma to Neverland to rescue Henry. She and Emma hook up multiple times, Emma realizes she wants more and Henry is a jerk to her but she calls him out about his behavior and puts him his place. Everyone finds out that Regina is the dark one because Neal finds out from Belle what happens to his father and Neal’s a jerk throughout the whole story. Emma and Henry want Regina to love them and Regina is becomes best friends with Belle and Tinkerbelle.If anyone remembers the title and author that would be great, would like to reread the story again.





	Regina as the Dark One

Does anyone remember the story where Regina takes out her heart. She pulls out Mr. Gold’s heart in front of Belle and he admits to choosing power over Belle every time. After that, she kills Gold and becomes the dark one. She ends up going with the Charmings and Emma to Neverland to rescue Henry. She and Emma hook up multiple times, Emma realizes she wants more and Henry is a jerk to her but she calls him out about his behavior and puts him his place. Everyone finds out that Regina is the dark one because Neal finds out from Belle what happens to his father and Neal’s a jerk throughout the whole story. Emma and Henry want Regina to love them and Regina is becomes best friends with Belle and Tinkerbelle.  
If anyone remembers the title and author that would be great, would like to reread the story again.


End file.
